Remus au pays des merveilles
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Quand un James et un Sirius bourré ouvrent un livre de conte de fée ensorcellé, ça donne... Ceci ! Remake de "Alice au pays des merveilles" version HP. Slash RL/SB Attention ! Avertissements à l'intérieur .
1. Prologue

Hello ! Re-voila Chu-chan (pour vous servir) avec un autre de ses délires (et je vous prévient celui-ci n'est pas des moindres, ne vous fiez pas au début un peu "neutre"...Même si je doute fort que un James et un Sirius bourrés, un Peter qui sautille partout et un pauvre remus qui essaye en vain de les calmer un peu soi neutre...)

**Titre original** : Remus au pays des merveilles...ou pas (ou Alice au pays des merveilles revisité façon maraudeurs...) Comme c'était un peu long j'ai raccourci.

**Rating** : M, ou MA, ou XXX, ou MMM ou NC-18 : c'est vous qui voyez !

**Résumé** : Quand James et Sirius sont saouls, il faut s'attendre a tout, surtout au pire...notre pauvre Remus va, encore un fois, en subir les conséquences pour sont plus grand malheur...ou pas !Pourtant, c'était presque la première fois que James et Sirius s'intéréssaient à un livre...

**Disclaimer **: **Rien n'est a moi**, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et l'œuvre originale d'Alice au pays des merveilles est a Lewis Carroll, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce gros délire plus que douteux (sauf celui de pouvoir vous divertir)

**Avertissement** : **Cette histoire est un slash, alors pour les homophobes, vous savez ou cliquer (non , ba voyons...si je vous dit petite croix rouge en haut a droite vous voyez là ?)**

**De plus, elle contient un lemon hard/chaud/XXX/ultra citronné (rayez la mention inutile) et le vocabulaire employé est assez cru**

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Sur ces paroles bienveillantes, je vous souhaite bonne lecture...(note perso : cassez-vous avant d'être atteint par la folie totale qui règne dans cette histoire, c'est très contagieux !! )

* * *

- Ouais vas-y Jamesie !! Encore *hic* un verre *hic* cul sec !!!

- Heu...les gars ? vous croyez pas qu'il a assez bu comme ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu *hic* racontes *hic* Mumusette ! Il en est qu'à son *hic* 37ème verre de whisky pur-feu *hic* vidé !

Le dit Jamesie était, en effet, saoul comme une barrique et continuait, incité par Sirius et Peter, eux aussi bourré, à vider les verres de whisky pur-feu d'un trait, le saoulant encore plus

- Ouais James *hic* Tu cartonnes !!!*hic* (nda : le seul à hoqueter est Sirius, c'est donc lui qui parle à chaque fois qu'il y a des *hic*)

Sous les yeux éberlué de Remus, James s'était mis à danser en envoyant valser ses vêtements dans tout le dortoir. Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout choquer les deux autres qui commençaient à faire de même

_*Il faut vraiment que je les incite a réduire leur consommation d'alcool*_ , se dit le pauvre Remus qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Eh, Mumusette , tu viens *hic* danser avec nous *hic*???

L'interpellé se retourna et vit avec horreur un Sirius complètement bourré à moitié nu qui se trémoussait en titubant, debout sur une table, imité tant bien que mal par James et Peter qui arrivaient à peine à tenir sur leurs jambes.

Remus eut toutes les peines du monde à répondre une phrase correctement formulée en voyant l'objet de sa tendresse (et de ses désirs, surtout en cet instant) remuer des hanches de manière si sensuelle, surtout quand il était si peu habillé...

- Heu...Je...ne...non veut pas...quelque chose de distrayant...enfin je veut dire...

Sirius se pencha alors un peu en avant.

- Allez Mumus-chou, te fait pas *hic* prier !

Mais comme Sirius était totalement ivre, il n'avait plus du tout d'équilibre et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva affalé sur Remus, torse nu, le pantalon déboutonné qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec la tête dans son cou et les mains sur son torse.

Ce fut malheureusement le moment que choisi le professeur McGonagall pour rentrer dans leur dortoirs et les sermonner.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?!? Il est 2h du matin !! Je vous ai donné l'autorisation de faire une petite fête pour l'obtention de vos BUSE, pas de transformer le dortoir en discothèque !! Éteignez cette musique et...Oh mon dieu !!!

A voir la tête de la directrice des gryffondors, elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un Voldemort soumis et plus que consentant se faisant prendre par derrière par un Dumbledore excité et vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noir.

- Mr Black, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites, ainsi installé sur Mr Lupin et dans une telle tenue ?

- Ben c'est *hic* évident nan ? répondit un Sirius totalement saoul, on allait danser ensemble en faisant un strip-tease et en...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses vêtements se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur lui et, en un instant, il fut debout.

- Rangez-moi ce dortoir et ensuite, allez dormir. 50 points en moins pour gryffondor. Je ne vous met, exceptionnellement, pas de retenue, mais si je doit me relever, vous serez collé tout les soirs de la semaine et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, compris ?

- Oui, professeur !

Et sur ces paroles, le professeur McGonagall sortit du dortoir.

- Vous avez envie de dormir, vous ? demanda James, un sourire mutin trônant sur son visage

- Moi non ! *hic* et toi Peter ?

- Moi non plus...Remus?

Celui-ci était tout rouge, encore très gêné par ce qui venait de se passer et embarrassé à l'idée que la directrice adjointe les avaient vu, lui et Sirius dans une position très compromettante, bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé...Il ne se faisait pas d'idées : il savait que Sirius et lui serait toujours amis, mais jamais plus...

- Remus !!

- Quoi ?

- Tu as envie de dormir ? parce que James, Sirius et moi on a pas envie....Alors ?

- A trois contre un je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Les 3 répondirent en chœur :

- Exactement !!

Après avoir éteint la musique et s'être rhabillé ( bah oui, James et Peter étaient toujours a moitié a poil), les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent sur le sol en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire maintenant...

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Sirius s'exclama :

- J'ai une idée !

Et, sous les regard de ses amis, il se mit à quatres pattes et commença à "miauler" (nda : en fait, c'était plus une tentative de miaulement, inutile de préciser que c'est totalement raté )

Puis, comme aucun de ses camarades n'avait compris ou il voulait en venir et le regardait comme si tous les neurones qu'il possédait avaient été tués par l'alcool, il commença à se lécher les bras dans une vaine tentative de leurs faire comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

Constatant que ses amis le regardait maintenant avec la crainte qu'il ne soit VRAIMENT devenu débile à force de boire , il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et il commença à frotter sa joue droite contre son épaule. Il tenait absolument à ce que ses amis devine à quoi il pensait car il n'avait aucune envie de leur dévoiler son idée.

Soudain, dans un éclair de génie, James comprit :

- Ouais je vois !Tu imitais un chat !! Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu de mime c'est ça ?

- Bravo *hic* Jamesie ! T'as tout *hic* compris !! Comme c'est toi qui a trouvé tu *hic* commences !

Le dit Jamesie lança alors un tonitruant "cocorico" tout en marchant avec arrogance dans la pièce, ce qui fit bien rire les 3 compères, mais ce fut Peter qui lança en premier "c'est un coq" ! Ce fut donc à son tour de mimer un animal. Il choisi le furet.

Sirius devina facilement et commença donc à se prendre pour un singe. Son animal fut très vite démasqué par Remus, lequel imita un tigre.

Puis, après avoir joué à ce jeu pendant au moins une heure, ils se lassèrent et retombèrent dans un ennui mortel, aucun des quatre n'ayant encore sommeil.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Peter qui proposa le jeu.

- Et si on jouait à "action ou vérité" ?

Il fut approuvé par les 2 autres, seul Remus ne se montrait pas très optimiste. Mais devant l'enthousiasme de ses camarades, il céda finalement.

- Bien , Peter, puisque c'est toi qui à eu l'idée, tu commences !

- Ok, James, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Depuis quand est-tu amoureux de Lily ?

-...

- Allez James, répond !!

L'interesssé marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, ce fut Remus qui tanna James

- Répond ou t'as un gage !

- Depuis 7 ans...

Les 3 Maraudeurs se regardèrent, puis ils furent pris d'une crise de fou rire : James était amoureux de Lily depuis leur première année à Poudlard, mais le pauvre n'avais jamais réussi à devenir ami avec la jeune fille, celle-ci rejetant sans cesse les demandes qu'il formulait depuis la 3ème année.

- C'est ça, riez !! lança James, vexé

- Oh allez, te fâche pas ! Bon c'est à toi !

- Sirius, action ou vérité ?

- Action

- Met de la mousse au chocolat sur tes cheveux et fais-toi un shampooing avec.

- QUOI !! SALAUD !!! TU VAS ME PAYER CA !! Mes beaux cheveux vont être tout abimés...

Mais il s'exécuta néanmoins sous les rires moqueur de James et des autres, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à son meilleur ami et frère de coeur qui lui avait donné une telle action. Sirius était très vaniteux et ne cessait de geindre "mes beaux cheveux..."Il attendit que ses amis aient cessé de rire avant de déclarer :

- Bon voila ! Remus, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Est ce que tu es amoureux ?

-...Oui

Les maraudeurs ouvrirent des yeux grand comme des soucoupes

Les questions fusèrent : "C'est qui?" "depuis quand?" mais Remus s'empressa de dire :

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule question !! Bon Peter, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Est ce que tu sors avec Hannah McPellin ?? (1)

- Ben...oui...

- Changement de sens !! interrompit James, Peter à nouveau, Action ou vérité

- Action

- Ben..voyons...ah oui je sais !! Vide-toi de la bierraubeurre sur les pieds !

Les 3 autres maraudeurs émirent un "beurk" retentissant et Peter, dégouté, vida quand même la boisson sur ses pieds, puis il demanda :

- Remus, action ou vérité

- Action

- Mordille l'épaule de Sirius, ensuite, donne-lui un carré de chocolat

Le loup-garou s'exécuta. il défit la cravate de Sirius, ouvrit largement la chemise et la fit glisser d'un côté, découvrant ainsi une épaule droite musclée et à la délicieuse couleur sa gène et, surtout, son envie de sauter sur lui afin de le prendre sur le champ, il mordilla son épaule, puis se leva et alla chercher un carré de chocolat qu'il lui tendit, et il se rassit

- Sirius, action ou vérité ?

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas, trop occupé a regarder Remus, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. James et Peter se lancèrent un regard complice : ils savaient que leur ami était amoureux du loup-garou mais qu'il ne disait rien, de peur d'être rejeté, ne sachant pas que son amour était réciproque.

- Sirius tu m'écoutes ? SIRIUS !!!

- Hein? quoi?

-C'est à toi ! action ou vérité ?

- Heu...vérité...

- Est ce que tu es amoureux ?

-....ben...heu...c'est à dire que je...

-Contentes-toi de répondre à ma question

- Ben...ouais (nda : non vous ne rêvez pas, Sirius à bien cessé de hoqueter, depuis un moment même)

-...

- James, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Étales-toi de la barbapapa sur le torse !

Puis, après s'être ordonné de faire des actions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres (entre autres : prendre une douche avec du beurre fondu, lécher un œuf de poule, faire une déclaration d'amour a un faux Snivellus et j'en passe) et avoir répondu à des dizaines de questions ( notamment : trouves-tu Snivellus sexy, quel est ton professeur préféré et bien d'autres), ils recommencèrent à s'ennuyer,

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Remus d'avoir une idée:

- Et si on jetait un coup d'œil au livre que j'ai acheté récemment , c'est un conte de fée moldu, il parait qu'il est drôle mais je ne l'ai jamais lu...

- Ouah ! un livre que Mumusette n'a jamais lu !! Ça mérite d'être regardé !! Railla Sirius (nda : il n'à pas désaoulé, il à juste cessé de hoqueter )

Ledit Mumusette lui tira la langue puis parti chercher le conte. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec dans les bras un petit livre pas très épais.

Ils lurent le titre sur la couverture : "Alice au pays des merveilles"

- Le résumé à l'air pas mal, si on le lisait ??

Les quatres amis se mirent d'accord et ils décidèrent de laisser Remus commencer la lecture, puisqu'il s'agissait de son livre, ensuite, Sirius, puis Peter et enfin James prendraient la relève.

Ils s'installèrent d'abord confortablement sur un des lits (en l'occurrence, celui de Sirius), puis Remus ouvrit le livre dans l'intention de commencer la lecture.

Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à prononcer le premier mot qu'une lumière éblouissante les aveugla et...lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir...

Seul le livre était ouvert a la première page...

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ??

C'est juste le prologue, la suite de l'histoire est pour bientôt et, croyez moi, le rating va se confirmer (même si ici il n'y a rien de cru ou de très pervers, ce n'est pas le cas de la suite...méfiez-vous !)

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe (ou d'accord) qui ont échappé à mes yeux (et à OpenOffice )

Bon, comme vous êtes les lecteurs, vous avez le droit à un petit blabla inutile de la part de l'auteur servit par la spécialiste : Chu-Chan !! (voix interne : muahahahaha !!! *rire sadique* hum...oui bon passons...)

J'ai un peu hésité avant de choisir "Alice au pays des merveilles", au départ, j'avais plutôt pensé à blanche-neige mais après avoir imaginé un chibi-Peter déguisé en lapin et un Sirius habillé en roi de cœur, j'ai tout de suite changé d'avis ... (je vous avoue que je me suis bien marrée)

Au départ je voulais en faire un one-shot mais après j'ai décidé d'en faire une vraie fic avec des chapitres (heureusement, vous imaginez la taille du one-shot sinon ?)

Voila ! Bon je vous laisse, mon blabla d'auteur étant fini !! La suite pour bientôt promis (ce soir si je peux sinon demain...)

C'était le prologue de "Remus au pays des merveilles", par Chu-Chan, pour vous servir... (voix intérieure : pour ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'à la fin, je tiens à vous prévenir que vos pauvre neurones n'ont pas supporté cette histoire d'une débilité monumentale et sont morts sur le coup. Rassurez-vous, ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances ! Muahahaha ! On vous avait prévenu que c'était de la folie contagieuse...)Bye bye !

---------------------

(1) C'est le seul personnage que j'ai inventé...Celui-là est à moi ! :P


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila la suite !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Voix interieure : j'espere que vous avez racheté des neurones parce qu'il vous en faut pour lire la suite...mais manque de chance ceux-la aussi vont mourrir à la fin de cette histoire stupide ! Muahahahaha ! Chu, tueuse professionelle de neurones... - Chu : Mais tais-toi ! Sadique ! T_T les pauvres neurones... Je vais faire tout mon possible pour les sauver... - voix interieure : ouais, c'est ça...Bon allez la suite de l'histoire...)

* * *

Remus ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté : il était allongé dans...de l'herbe ? Il se releva, un peu déboussolé et regarda autour de lui.

C'était bien un ciel bleu qu'il voyait au dessus de sa tête ??

Inquiet, Remus appela :

- Les gars ? Vous êtes la ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Remus se leva et regarda autour de lui afin de voir l'émetteur de ce son. Ce qu'il vit failli le tuer sur le coup.

- Peter...Tu...Ahahaha

- Ouais c'est ça rigole !

Ledit Peter était à quatre pattes dans l'herbe et essayait vainement de se relever (nda : bah oui, il est encore saoul que voulez-vous^^).

Il portait un costume ridicule : il était, en effet, vêtu d'un justaucorps couvert de fausse fourrure blanche. A l'arrière, une touffe de fourrure formait une petite queue en panache au niveau des fesses. (nda : des fois que des pervers(se) auraient pensé à un autre endroit...)

Mais le plus ridicule était ce qui complétait la parure : Il portait en effet un serre-tête sur lequel trônait deux magnifiques oreilles de lapin !

Après avoir failli s'étouffer de rire au moins 20 fois en quinze minutes, Remus se reprit :

- C'est quoi ce costume ? Et puis on est ou d'abord ? Et James et Sirius ou il...

- Oh doucement ! Je vais répondre, calmes-toi. Je pense que nous sommes rentrés dans le livre.

- Quoi ?Tu...Tu veux dire que...

- J'en ai entendu parler. Certains conte de fée moldus on été réécrits par des sorciers afin d'être aussi commercialisé dans notre monde. Parfois, les éditeurs décident de jeter un sort sur le livre : en gros, celui qui ouvre le livre se retrouve transporté dedans et l'histoire se déroule comme elle a été écrite.

-...

- Étant donné que c'est toi qui a ouvert ce livre, l'histoire va se dérouler selon ton point de vue...Et comme j'ai été aussi transporté dans le livre, je suppose que James et Sirius aussi.

- Je vois...Et comment fait-on pour sortir du livre ?

- La personne qui y est entrée doit en suivre le déroulement exact. Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon il ne peut pas sortir du livre. Il est obligé de recommencer l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit exacte et que le sortilège prenne fin.

- Mais on ne connais pas l'histoire ! Comment on saura qu'elle est exacte ?

- Moi je la connais...Alice au pays des merveilles était le conte préféré de ma mère, elle me le lisait souvent...Mais c'était la version moldue...J'espère que cet auteur n'a pas trop changé l'histoire originale.

- Comment ça "changé l'histoire originale" ?

- Il arrive que les "auteurs sorciers" changent certains détails de l'histoire moldue qu'ils réécrivent, parfois. Mais, globalement, l'histoire reste la même.

- J'espère qu'on va réussir à sortir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Remus. Je connais bien ce conte. A nous quatre, on devrait y arriver...

- Encore faut-il retrouver les deux autres...

- Allez, vient, _Alice_. On doit commencer l'histoire...

_Alice ? _Remus regarda Peter qui riait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Alice ? Un coup d'œil sur ses vêtement lui suffit pour comprendre. Lui aussi était vêtu différemment, mais, à la différence de Peter, Remus lui, portait une robe bleu ciel agrémentée d'un tablier blanc, noué dans son dos. Il portait également des ballerines noires et brillantes. Il constata avec soulagement que sa coiffure, elle, n'avait pas changée...

- Si je suis Alice, tu es quel personnage toi ?

- Eh, bien, comme tu le vois, je suis le Lapin Blanc.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est toi qui a ouvert ce livre, Remus, c'est donc toi qui a distribué les rôles... Bon nous voila arrivés au terrier. Allez, vient, on doit y rentrer.

Et l'instant d'après, ils étaient entrainés dans ce qui leur semblait une chute sans fin...

***

Sirius ouvrit les yeux avec peine et regarda autour de lui.

_Ma parole, je rêve la !_ Il se trouvait en effet dans un magnifique jardin, très lumineux. On entendait les oiseaux gazouiller et le bruissement des feuilles bercées par la brise. Le vent lui apporta un parfum subtil et délicat : des roses.

Il les regarda : elles étaient d'un blanc pur. Plus loin, il y avait une fontaine d'où s'écoulait des trombes d'eau limpide.

Sirius, encore groggy, décida d'en boire un peu...

Une fois ses idées remisent en place, il se demanda ou pouvaient bien être passés ses compagnons.

- Heu...Les gars ? Y'a quelqu'un ici ?

- Sirius, c'est toi?

- Jamesie ?

- Ouais...

- T'es ou ?

- Chui la...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit en effet sortir d'un long corridor.

- Ah, James tu es...C'est QUOI ces fringues ??

- Quoi ? Franchement, ça se voit que tu t'es pas regardé !

Sirius se regarda et vit avec horreur que ses vêtements avaient eux aussi changés : il était maintenant vêtu d'une robe rouge moulante en cuir, fendue au niveau du milieu de la cuisse droite. A ses pieds, il y avait deux escarpins vernis, rouges également . Il portait aussi une couronne en or massif, avec au sommet un rubis taillé en cœur.

- Mais ces quoi ces habits tout moches !! Je peux pas resté fringué comme ça !!

- Ouais ba parce que tu crois que les miens sont mieux peut-être ?

James, lui, était vêtu d'un costume composé d'un pantalon bouffant blanc orné de cœurs rouges, d'une chemise quadrillée rouge et blanc et d'une coiffe d'arlequin , rouge et blanche également. Deux cœurs trônaient au bout de chaque extrémité de la coiffe. Les chaussures, quant à elles, étaient blanches. les bouts étaient pointus et arqués, comme des chaussures de lutin. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un sceptre en or incrusté de perles rouges : au bout, il y avait un cœur en rubis de la même taille que celui qui ornait la couronne de Sirius.

- Et ils sont ou Mumusette et Pete' ?

- J'sais pas, j'étais tout seul quand j'me suis réveille...

- Bordel ! je savais que ses foutus livres étaient démoniaques mais à ce point là...

- Justement, je pense que nous sommes rentrés dans le livre...

- Quoi ?! Attend un peu : tu rigoles c'est ça ?

- Ba ouais ça se voit pas chui mort de rire...

- Très drôle...Bon expliques-toi : tu veux dire quoi par "on est rentrés dans le livre" ?

- Bah c'est pourtant simple, nan ? Certains livres sorciers sont doté d'un sortilège qui permet a celui qui ouvre le livre de rentrer dedans et de "vivre" l'histoire. Puisque c'est Remus qui l'a ouvert, je suppose qu'il doit être dedans aussi...Et Pete' est probablement avec lui...

- Ok...Et tu peux me dire comment on fait pour sortir de cet enfer ??

James sourit en entendant Sirius prononcer le mot "enfer" : le lieu dans lequel il se trouvaient était charmant et s'apparentait plus au paradis qu'à l'enfer...

- Je suppose qu'il faut finir l'histoire...

- Super...Et on fait quoi nous en attendant ? Parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais, niveau population ici c'est pire que le Sahara et le Gobi réunis...(1)

- Bah, à part attendre je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire...

Soudain, une espèce de carte a jouer humaine se précipita vers eux.

- Vos majestés, vite, vous devez préparer le terrain pour la partie de Quiddich ! (2)

Sirius et James se regardèrent, étonnés.

- « Majestés » ??

- Oui, vous avez convié des invités à une partie de Quiddich, aujourd'hui...

-...

- Peut-être que Leurs Majestés sont souffrants et désirent faire annuler la partie de Quiddich ?

Sirius et James étaient à présent certains qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le livre. Sirius, ne sachant que faire, répondit vaguement au valet de carreau humain qui ne cessait de les appelé "Majesté" :

- Attendez un peu, vous, on va parler le Roi et moi

Sur ces paroles, James et lui s'éloignèrent.

- « Majestés », c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je suppose que nous sommes le Roi et la Reine.

- Vu mon accoutrement, je pense que je suis la Reine, cracha Sirius.

- Allons, Ma reine, ne soyez point fâchée...

- Ta gueule, bouffon !!

- Oh, c'est bon calme-toi !

- Ouais, c'est ça, bon en attendant qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ?

- On doit maintenir la partie, mieux vaut ne pas changer l'histoire si on veut sortir du livre.

- Ok

Sur ces accords, ils revinrent vers le valet qui attendait leurs réponse.

- On maintient la partie, ne changez rien. Bon allons préparer le terrain, tu viens Sir...heu, Reine ?

- Mhhh ?...Ouais j'arrive

***

Pendant ce temps, Peter et Remus continuaient leurs chute.

- Bon Peter, il semblerait qu'on aie un peu de temps, alors si tu en profitais pour me dire un peu de quoi parle ce livre ?

- D'accord, mais je ne te garanti pas que l'histoire se passera de la même façon ici, je ne connais que la version moldue, et on ignore si l'auteur sorcier a changé ou non l'histoire...

- C'est pas grave, raconte l'histoire moldue, on aura au moins une idée, comme ça. Et puis tu as dit toi-même que les auteurs sorciers ne pouvaient pas changer radicalement l'histoire...Donc en gros, même si il y a deux ou trois trucs qui changent, sa sera pareil...

- Dans l'histoire originale, Alice est une petite fille. Un jour, alors que sa sœur lui lit un livre, elle aperçoit un lapin blanc qui court comme s'il était en retard. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il est habillé comme pour aller à une fête. Intriguée, Alice le suit et pénètre dans son terrier. Elle tombe alors dans un puits interminable. Elle atterrit et alors s'ouvre à elle un pays magique, le pays des merveilles. Et au fil de l'histoire, elle découvre ce monde fantastique.

-Je...vois. Et à ton avis ça sera pareil dans la version sorcier ?

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur un lit de branchage et de feuilles mortes.

- A mon avis...pas exactement. Mais à quelques détails près.

Devant eux, s'étendait un long corridor, bordé de feuilles de vigne vierge

-Suivons ce couloir...

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à déboucher dans un salle circulaire au sol parfaitement lisse, et dont les murs étaient pourvu de portes.

- L'une d'elles doit nous permettre de sortir d'ici. Peter, comme tu connais ce conte, c'est laquelle ?

- C'est la porte qui est cachée derrière ce rideau.

Il désigna du doigt un endroit de la pièce. Remus s'approcha et constata qu'en effet, derrière les rideaux, il y avait une petite porte, haute d'à peine 20 cm.

- Et comment on fait pour passer ?

- Ben, il faut boire un liquide dans la version originale...

- Mais peut-être qu'avec un sort de rétrécissement...

- Bien sur, railla Peter, et tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour le lancer sans baguette ?

Remus se rapella alors qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes avec eux.

- Regarde, la table apparait avec la boisson, tu vas pouvoir rétrécir !

Remus s'approcha de la table, saisi la fiole qui contenait le liquide et le bu. Aussitôt, il rétrécit...Il se dirigea alors vers la porte mais constata malheureusement qu'elle était fermée à clé !

- Elle est fermée.

- Ba oui c'est normal. T'as oublié de prendre la baguette sur la table pour pouvoir l'ouvrir...

- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Il faut que tu manges les gâteaux si tu veux reprendre ta taille normale et attraper la baguette.

-Les gâteaux ?

- Ceux qui sont a tes pieds, gros malin

Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, Remus constata qu'en effet, il y avait une boite de gâteaux. Sur les conseils de Peter, il en mangea un. Il attendit pendant de longues minutes mais il ne se passa rien.

Il allait répliquer que le gâteau ne faisait aucun effet quand il se remit a grandir, mais beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il saisi néanmoins la baguette et constata avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Mais il restait un petit problème a régler...

- Dit, Peter, c'est pas que sa me dérange de faire la taille de Hagrid mais...Si tu pouvais me dire comment je fais pour redevenir petit maintenant...

- Dans la version originale, Alice commence a pleurer tandis qu'elle est toujours géante. Puis le lapin blanc passe devant elle et il prend peur en la voyant. Il fait tomber ses gants et son éventail, l'éventail fait rapetisser Alice mais la baguette retombe a nouveau sur la table... Bouge pas et pleure, moi en attendant je vais chercher les affaires du lapin.

_C'est ça, comme si j'allais me mettre a pleurer !_ Décidant que ça ne servirait vraiment à rien , Remus se contenta d'attendre. Lorsque Peter revint avec l'éventail et les gants, il constata que Remus n'avait pas pleuré.

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas pleuré ?

- J'ai pas que ça à faire !!

- Bon comme tu veux..., puis, il dit à Remus en lui tendant l'évantail : "tiens, éventes-toi avec, ça te fera rapetisser"

Remus s'exécuta et constata qu'en effet, il rapetissait. La porte était maintenant à sa taille, mais elle était encore fermée et la baguette se retrouvait de nouveau sur la table, hors de sa portée.

-Pffff, rien n'a changé...On fais quoi ?

- Tu es censé aller chercher un autre évantail et une autre paire de gants au lapin en passant par là.

Il désigna un couloir qui semblait lumineux. Peter et Remus s'y engagèrent et, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il débouchèrent dans une clairière...

***

Sirius et James suivaient la carte-valet qui les amenait au terrain de Quiddich. Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de jardins fleuris et de corridors, ils arrivèrent enfin au terrain. James et Sirius faillirent perdre leurs mâchoires en voyant ledit terrain : il était deux fois plus grand que celui de Poudlard !! Et les anneaux étaient en or !

Si le terrain de Quiddich leurs plu, ce ne fut pas le cas des balais, surtout pour Sirius qui demanda, horrifié :

- Mais c'est quoi ces machins immondes, là ?

Les "balais" ( si on peux appeler ces mochetés "balais", avait craché Sirius, dégouté) étaient en effet d'une hideuse couleur rose bonbon, et les manches étaient incrustés de rubis taillés en forme de cœur. Les tiges a l'arrières étaient "les seules choses belles sur ces horreurs" selon James, puisqu'elles étaient en brindille d'or.

- Non vais vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on va monter sur ces machin ?

- Mais votre Majesté, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que les balais soient de cette couleur...

- Tais-toi pauvre nul ! T'as vraiment cru que moi , Sirius Black, j'insisterai pour avoir un..."balai" aussi moche ? Nan mais t'as quoi à la place de la cervelle ?! Du porridge ?

Voyant que le pauvre valet était terrifié et que Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, James le réprimanda à voix basse :

- Sirius, calme-toi. De toute évidence, le personnage que tu incarnes aime cette couleur et a insisté pour avoir un balai comme ça. Rappelles-toi qu'on ne doit pas modifier l'histoire si on veut pouvoir sortir du livre...

- Je refuse de monter sur ses horreurs, cracha Sirius d'un ton catégorique. (nda : ba voui, il semble que la vue d'un balai rose aie déssaoulé Sirius^^)

Une pensée s'infiltra dans l'esprit de James qui déclara d'un ton machiavélique :

- Si tu veux avoir une chance de revoir ton cher "Mumusette" et de pouvoir lui sauter dessus, tu dois monter sur ces balais. Sinon....

Sirius se retourna et regarda son ami, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux. Ne s'inquiétant pas du sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de James, il répondit du tac au tac :

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon tu ne reverra plus jamais Remus et tu ne pourra jamais assouvir tout tes fantasmes les plus fous...Imagine...

James s'approcha de lui et murmura a son oreille d'un ton pervers

- C'est bien moins horrible de monter sur ces balais roses que de ne pas pouvoir réaliser ses fantasmes avec lui...Pense à toi et à Remus en train de vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes...Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas renoncer à cela sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas chevaucher ces horribles balais (3)...Et puis t'auras qu'à imaginer que c'est Remus que tu chevauches comme ça...

Sirius semblait sur le point de céder. James ajouta la touche finale :

- Et en plus, si tu montes sur ces balais, tu pourras toujours peaufiner ton jeu de Quiddich...Et en plus ça prouvera à Remus que tu es courageux comme un vrai Gryffondor et que tu es capable de le protéger de tout...Et puis si on ne sors pas de cette histoire, tu ne pourras jamais lui avouer tes sentiments comme prévu et savoir si c'est réciproque, ce qui est, bien entendu, évident.

- Bon ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné, je vais le monter, ce machin tout moche.

James retint de justesse un "youpi" de victoire. Il savait très bien que son ami ne résisterait pas à l'évocation de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il pourrait faire à Remus : il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour laisser passer de telles occasions. Et Sirius avait prévu de se déclarer bientôt...James se dit qu'après tout, cette histoire allait peut-être l'aider à faire avancer les choses entre les deux...

Il suivi le valet et Sirius tout en continuant d'établir des plans tous plus complexes les uns que les autres afin de rapprocher les deux "amis".

Tout à coup, il eu l'idée du siècle : la suite promettait d'être intéressante...

* * *

Fini !

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court non ? Moi personnellement je trouve que c'est bien comme ça...Dites ce que vous en pensez, comme ça pour le prochain chapitre j'aurais une idée de la longueur...

Je sais que je suis pas sympa de vous laisser sur un suspens comme ça mais vous en faites pas, la suite arrive vite, promis !

Concernant la suite, c'est vers le milieu ou la fin de l'histoire que le rating va se confirmer. Le langage devient de plus en plus cru à mesure que la fic avance^^.

Pour les costumes, ils sont tout droit sorti de mon imagination, comme les balais d'ailleurs...les pauvres (il n'y a que le costume de Remus qui n'est pas totalement "made in moi" ). Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont chou James et Peter habillés comme ça ?

Et pour les pervers(se) qui n'attendent que ça : le lemon sera à la fin de l'histoire (eh oui il faudra patienter...). Mais en compensation et pour satisfaire pleinement vos hormones et vos esprits pervers, je vais le faire des plus explicites et des plus chaud... En espérant que je me ferais pardonner !

Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous salue...( voix interieure : Bon...la boutiques de neurones fera des réductions à partir du 10/08/09 parce que, à ce rythme, on risque tous d'en avoir besoin... Vu que l'histoire débile tue les neurones :P - Chu : casse-toi ! tu vas faire fuire les lecteurs... )

-------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Le Gobi est aussi un désert. Mais ne me demandez pas ou il se trouve....

(2) dans la version de Lewis Carroll, c'est un jeu de croquet, mais mon esprit sadique s'est dit que sa serait plus marrant de voir Sirius vêtu d'une robe en cuir rouge et d'escarpins rouges vernis monter un balai rose...(le balai rose fait bien sur référence aux flamants que servaient de maillet dans l'histoire originale...)

(3) Oh le vilain jeux de mots, James...


	3. Chapitre 2

Kikoo ! Et voila...La suite !! ( Chu : je tiens a préciser que la voix intérieure est, actuellement, ligotée et bâillonnée et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, ainsi, elle ne perturbera plus votre lecture...)

* * *

Pendant que James et Sirius s'entrainaient en vue du mach de Quiddich qui approchait, Remus et Peter, eux, apercevaient enfin la maison du Lapin....

- On est arrivés !

- C'est ça la maison du lapin ? Pas terrible...

La "maison" ressemblait d'avantage a une chaumière : les briques croulaient sous le poids de la végétation grimpante qui y avaient élu domicile. Sur le sommet, une petite cheminée semblait presque avoir du mal à tenir sur le toit de la cabane.

- Bon, entres et prends une autre paire de gants et un autre éventail, je t'attends ici.

Remus s'avança et ouvrit la porte avec précaution, des fois que ça lui prendrait l'envie de s'écrouler soudainement.

Il franchit le seuil de la maison, pris une paire de gants, un éventail, puis il ressortit et donna les objets à Peter qui dit :

- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin, je suis désolé...

- Quoi ?! Mais comment je vais faire moi ? Je te rappelle que que je ne connais pas cette histoire...

- T'inquiètes pas, on se reverra bientôt, vas par là, moi je vais aller dans la direction opposée.

- Et tu vas ou ?

- Je doit aller au château de la Reine maintenant, mais ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouvera la-bas.

- Ok, à plus tard alors...

Remus partit donc dans la direction que Peter lui avait indiquée.

En chemin, il rencontra un chiot ( il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il ressemblait à Patmol ). Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de marche, il vit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant : un veracrasse, assis sur une laitue géante. Chose peu commune pour un être de son espèce : elle mangeait une baguette de réglisse.(1)

Bien qu'il trouva cela étrange, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait passer silencieusement devant la bestiole quand celle-ci s'adressa à lui d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de m'ignorer ?

- Heu...Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai des informations importantes à te donner

-...

- Eh bien tu ne me les demande pas ?

- Je pensais que tu me les dirais de ton plein gré...

- C'est mal élevé de penser cela, répliqua le veracrasse d'un ton pincé

- Je suis pas rentré dans cette histoire pour me faire sermonner pas un machin marron et gluant !!

Il allait tourner les talons quand le vers le rapella

- Non c'est bon, attends, je vais te dire.

- Quoi !

- Un côté te fera grandir, et l'autre te fera rapetisser...

- Un côté de quoi ?

- De la laitue, idiot ! Tout droit se trouve la maison de la duchesse.

Et sur ces paroles, le veracrasse s'en alla.

_Mais je n'ai pas envie de changer de taille..._ Remus décida donc d'en prendre deux morceaux, chacun venant d'un côté de la laitue, puis il continua sa route.

Au loin, il aperçu une maison....

***

- Permettez-moi de vous dire, vos majestés, que votre jeu de Quiddich était excellent !

Sirius se posa peu après James et dit au valet en le regardant d'un air supérieur :

- C'est naturel ! Tu en doutais ?

- Non, votre Majesté ! loin de moi cette idée...

- Bien, J...Roi, tu viens, j'ai la dalle...

- Ouais j'arrive

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'intérieur du château dans lequel ils avaient atterris.

- Elle est pas mal cette histoire, non ?

- Parles pour toi, James, t'as pas à porter une robe et des chaussures hideuses...

- Oh aller, c'est bon... Tiens, c'est...

- PETER ?!

Le cri avait fusé, James et Sirius avaient hurlé le prénom de leur ami dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Peter ! Ou est Remus ? Il va bien ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Du calme, Sirius, calmes-toi. Remus arrivera bientôt, rassures-toi, il est en excellente forme. Et cette tenue, c'est celle qui concorde au rôle que j'ai dans cette histoire... Quoique la tienne n'est pas mal non plus...

- Ouais, c'est ça...Et tu peux me dire quel rôle j'ai moi ? Parce que je sais juste que j'ai l'air débile avec cette robe...

- Moi, j'ai le rôle du Lapin blanc, toi, James, tu es le Roi de cœur et Sirius est la Reine de cœur...Quant à Remus, il joue le rôle d'Alice.

- Ok... Bah la Reine a vraiment des gouts de merde.

-... Remus ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant...

- Ok, bon moi j'ai faim, Peter, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai faim en plus

- On ne reste pas pour attendre Remus ?

Sirius était si inquiet pour son ami qu'il semblait près à se ronger les ongles, et accessoirement, les phalanges avec. James et Peter échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Sirius, j'ai dit qu'il arriverais bientôt, pas tout de suite, il reste encore environ...(il consulta la montre qui lui avait naturellement été attribuée en tant que Lapin Blanc) 15 minutes avant qu'il arrive

- Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?

- Alice au pays des merveilles était le conte préféré de ma mère, donc je connais cette histoire...Bon allons manger.

Et sur ces paroles, Peter se dirigea vers les cuisines, suivi par James et Sirius. Enfin, ils tentèrent de se diriger vers les cuisines, car il se rappellent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner en rond qu'il n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit ou elles pouvaient être...

Ils finirent par les trouver au bout de 20 minutes de recherches assidues.

***

Remus s'approcha de la maison, frappa une fois, puis deux, puis trois...Sans réponse.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte : elle était ouverte. Il rentra, la curiosité le menant naturellement a l'intérieur de cette bâtisse...Qui semblait n'être qu'une cuisine. Il y régnait un vacarme infernal. Une dame était assise au centre et berçait un bébé tandis qu'une elfe de maison jetait des ingrédients dans un chaudron qui bouillonnait sur le feu. Il remarqua aussi un chat pelotonné dans un coin de la pièce. Un détail le frappa cependant : le chat souriait !

Étonné, Remus se dirigea vers la duchesse et lui demanda

- Pourquoi votre chat souris comme ça ?

- Pourquoi il ne sourirais pas ?

- ...

La duchesse repris son occupation : à savoir, secouer violemment son bébé en hurlant une berceuse. Soudain, elle lança le bébé à Remus en disant :

- Vas-t'en ! Je suis lasse de tout ce vacarme...

Puis elle sortit.

Remus, outré de l'impolitesse de la duchesse, sortit de sa maison avec le bébé dans les bras. Bébé qui se transforma soudain en cochon !

_Bah, de toutes façon je l'aurait laissé là alors..._ Il le déposa sur le bord de la route puis continua à marcher. Il se dit qu'il en avait marre de tomber toujours sur des fous, et qu'a la prochaine baraque qu'il verrait, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant une intersection. Remus ne savait quelle route choisir : à gauche ou tout droit ?

- Si j'étais toi, j'irai tout droit...

Remus sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui avait dit ça : il s'agissait du chat de la Duchesse

- Et pourquoi ?

- A gauche se trouve la maison du chapelier, à droite, celle du Lièvre de Mars.

- Et pourquoi je n'irai pas chez le chapelier ?

- Parce qu'il est fou...mais après tout, tu vas ou tu veux... Vas-tu à la partie de Quiddich cet après-midi ?

- Non

- Dommage...

Et le chat disparut.

_De toute façon, je ne rentrerais plus dans aucune maison de ce monde..._ Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il alla tout droit mais passa devant la maison du Lièvre sans y rentrer. Il continua donc sa route et vit un bâtiment peu singulier...Mais il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu. Il rentra à l'intérieur et il reconnu avec surprise la pièce dotée de multiples portes ou il avait atterri plus tôt avec Peter.

_J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien !? _Il voulait ressortir mais il constata que la porte par laquelle il venait de rentrer s'était volatilisée. En revanche, la petite porte derrière le rideau était ouverte. Mais il était encore trop grand...

_Allons bon ! Tout va recommencer comme tout à l'heure..._

Mais il n'y avait ni table, ni bouteille. Il se rapella qu'il avait cueilli des bouts de laitue censé le faire rapetissé. Il en sortit donc un morceau et le mangea. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il rapetissait.

Il franchit donc la porte...

***

Une fois le ventre rempli, James, Peter et Sirius sortirent des cuisines.

- Ah la la ! La nourriture était vraiment bonne !

- Cha ch'est frai ! (2)

- Peter, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, gronda amicalement James, Au fait, tu veux venir deux secondes, je dois te parler de quelque chose...

- Sympa ! Et moi on m'oublies c'est ça ?

- Ben voyons...Te fâches pas Reine, on en a pas pour longtemps, et puis je te promets que tu sauras tout, plus tard

- Rmphhh

- Ravi que nous soyons d'accord !

Peter et James s'éloignèrent tandis que Sirius, qui boudait toujours, décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour se calmer (nda : il est un peu sur les nerfs, ce doit être la gueule de bois...)

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre !

C'est la que les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Ça va être la folie totale dans le prochain chapitre...Qui sera l'avant dernier (ou avant-avant dernier peut-être, je sais pas encore...)

Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, c'est même le plus sérieux de l'histoire à mon avis...Mais c'est, comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête parce qu'avec les manigances de Peter et James...Ca va partir en vrille^^ Donc, même si ce chapitre semble un peu fade ou trop sérieux, voir même un peu plat, le prochain, lui, c'est délire total assuré :P Et c'est la que le langage va, disons, dévier, comme le rating... (oui oui, c'est là que tout se corse)

La suite pour bientôt

Sur ce, je vous salue. Chu-chan, spécialiste en débilités absolues^^

(1) Les veracrasse sont végétariens, normalement.

(2) Traduction : ça c'est vrai


	4. Chapitre 3

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à préciser que c'est dans ce chapitre que les choses vont...disons partir en vrille...

Je suis un peu triste de penser que c'est bientôt fini...Déjà^^ (les lecteurs énervés : Chu, fiche le camps, on aimerai bien lire, nous ! - Chu : Oui oui, mais pitié pas les tomates ! ) En attendant, c'est pas encore fini, donc je peux continuer à dire : voila la suite !! :P

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : persos pas à moi

* * *

- Bordel, j'en ai vraiment marre d'atterrir n'importe ou !

Sirius se figea en entendant cette voix : Remus.

Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où le son s'était élevée et il le vit. Mais il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Bien décidé à remonter le moral de son loupiot préféré, Sirius s'approcha de lui en disant :

- Moony ! Je suis content de te voir ! J'étais inquiet...

- Fallait pas Siri'...Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Mais ta...

- Ne commente pas mes vêtements, s'il te plait...

Remus eu un sourire amusé devant la tenue de son ami mais ne dit rien...Après tout il n'était pas mieux vêtu ! Mais il songea tout de même que le cuir allait à la perfection à Sirius, même si c'était mieux en pantalon qu'en robe... Mais il sorti de ses pensée -plus qu'agréables, il faut l'admettre- en constatant quelque chose...

- Ou sont Peter et James ?

- Ah ! Ces traitres m'ont abandonné, soit disant qu'ils devaient "discuter" en privé.

Il se détourna en marmonnant quelques paroles. Remus cru entendre les mots "traitres", "discussion" et "mon cul, ouais". Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau : Sirius avait horreur qu'on lui cache des choses. James et Peter allaient avoir un...sérieux problème si ils ne disaient rien à Sirius très vite, celui-ci étant capable de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de bouder comme un gamin aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour enfin savoir ce qui s'était dit sans lui.

En tant normal, cela n'aurait pas dérangé Remus, mais, en l'occurrence, ils étaient dans un livre et risquaient d'y rester plus longtemps que prévu si Sirius décidait de jouer les tête de mule...Aussi, il décida qu'il valait mieux tenté de le calmer afin d'éviter le pire.

- Peut être qu'ils veulent te faire une surprise, qui sait ?

- Bien sur, et moi je m'appelle Serevus Snape, aussi ?

- Peut être qu'ils vont te dire bientôt quel était le sujet de leur conversation... Tiens justement les voila !

En effet, James et Peter avançaient vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quoique Remus trouva le sourire de James un peu trop...maraudesque. Oui, quand James avait ce sourire, il fallait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire...

- Ah, Remus, je suis soulagé de te voir !

Ledit Remus songea qu'il fallait, momentanément, ne plus faire confiance à James. Après le sourire maraudesque, voila qu'il parlait avec le ton maraudesque... Cela n'annonçait décidément rien de bon. Son pauvre cerveau lui répétait désespérément : "Attention ! danger ! danger !". C'est donc avec une méfiance habilement dissimulée qu'il répondit :

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir James.

- Peter nous a tout expliqué pendant qu'on mangeait aux cuisines...

- ...Je vois.

- T'a faim ? Si tu veux on peux te ramener un truc à manger...

- Non merci. Mais...

La fin de la phrase de Remus n'aura jamais l'occasion d'être entendue par qui que ce soit car un vacarme sans nom l'interrompit. Les quatre maraudeurs se retournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et faillirent tous faire une syncope/perdre leurs mâchoire/mourir d'une crise cardiaque/tomber dans les pommes (rayer la mention inutile) en voyant une troupe de...personnages...tous plus étranges les uns que les autres arriver vers eux.

Il y avait au total plus d'une centaine de créatures, animales et humaines. Soudain, le valet-carte interpella Sirius et James.

- Vite, vos Majestés, la partie de Quiddich va bientôt débuter...

James et Peter se regardèrent d'un air complice, ce qui n'échappa ni à Sirius, ni à Remus qui était de plus en plus méfiant. Le message délivré par son cerveau était passé de "danger" à "apocalypse proche".

Quant à Sirius, eh bien, il boudait. James et Peter qui manigancent un truc sans lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Bientôt on allait lui annoncé que Snape faisait de la danse classique avec un tutu rose et que Lily aimait James à folie aussi...

James était très sur de lui, quoique un peu tendu malgré tout : il le fallait. Son plan devait absolument marcher. Il en allait de l'avenir sentimental de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et Sirius lui cassait suffisamment les oreilles avec tout ses fantasmes sur Remus à longueur de journée...

Peter, pour finir, était très anxieux : il voulait que le plan de James marche, mais il doutait encore de sa décision. Bien sur, le plan était brillant, tout comme l'idée, mais il trouvait ça un peu...fourbe. Mais après tout, ils étaient maraudeurs, et les maraudeurs étaient fourbes. C'est donc avec ces pensées qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher une mine détendue.

- Vos Majestés...

- Oui oui, on arrive, bougonna Sirius

Puis, en s'adressant à ses deux amis, il dit :

- Vous avez les meilleures places, allez vous installer et admirez !

Ce à quoi James ajouta avec un grand sourire :

- Oui, prenez-en de la graine. Vous allez voir c'que vous allez voir ! On va les annihiler !

- Ouais ! Sur !, renchérit Sirius

- Et on fera une méga-fête pour célébrer mon écrasante victoire !

- Dis-donc, ça va les chevilles ?

- Mais à merveille, mon cher Paddy ! Bon viens, on va finir par rater le début de la partie sinon.

James et Sirius se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain tandis que Remus et Peter allaient s'installer dans les gradins aux places que Sirius leur avait désigné plus tôt.

Et la partir débuta.

Peter et Remus remercièrent mentalement leurs deux amis d'avoir pensé a leurs réserver des places privées, car c'était la folie dans les gradins : des centaines de spectateurs hurlaient et faisaient de grands gestes, se frappant parfois les une les autres.

Lorsqu'ils virent les balais sur lesquels Sirius et James montaient, ils pensèrent que, décidément, ce livre avait pour unique but de les tuer, même si la, en l'occurrence, ils avaient failli mourir d'asphyxie.

Par chance pour eux, ni James ni Sirius ne remarquèrent leurs crise de fou rire déclenchée à la vue de leurs balais : ils étaient trop occupés à ratatiner leurs adversaires, qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air terriblement déçu d'être mené si vite.

Quelques minutes à peine après le début de la partie, la fin fut annoncée : James avait attrapé le vif d'or, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe.

La foule était en délire, et tous acclamaient Sirius et James. Les vaincus, eux, affichaient des visages tristes. Ils furent cependant très heureux lorsque James et Sirius vinrent leurs serrer la main tout en les félicitant. Remus et Peter s'étaient précipité sur le terrain et les embrassades n'en finissaient plus. Ils étaient presque aussi heureux que si ils venaient de remporter la coupe du monde de Quiddich ! Ou la coupe de Quiddich de Poudlard contre les Serpentard...

James prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

- Pour célébrer notre victoire, on va organiser une méga-fête ! Et vous êtes tous invités !!

Il eu un regard de connivence avec Peter qui hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Rendez-vous tous dans une heure dans grand hall ! Et bien sur, il y aura buffet à volonté !

La foule recommença à applaudir. Le valet-carreau lui, trouvait cela étrange : jamais le Roi et la Reine n'avaient décidé de donner des fêtes ainsi à l'improviste...En fait, il donnaient presque jamais de fêtes Il voulu les interroger mais n'en n'eut pas l'occasion : ils avaient profité du vacarme pour s'éclipser avec l'homme Lapin et la fillette.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'étaient rendu dans le jardin ou Sirius avait atterrit plus tôt. Remus pris soudain la parole :

- Ça vous suffit pas d'être saoul dans la réalité, il faut aussi que vous vous souliez dans le livre ?? Est ce que vous respectez l'histoire au moins ?

Comme Peter avait remarqué le regard désespéré que James lui lançait, il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

- Ils respectent l'histoire (1) ... Et de toute façon ce qui se passe ici ne les affectera pas dans la réalité lorsqu'on reviendra.

Mais Remus n'était toujours pas convaincu. Alors Sirius intervint (plus par volonté de se saouler que pour aider ses amis) et lança le-regard-trop-craquant-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-auquel-personne-ne-résiste et dit de sa voix la plus suppliante :

- Allez Mumus, juste pour ici, qu'on puisse inaugurer cette victoire, et Peter à dit que ça respectait l'histoire du livre...Et en plus il à dit que ça ne nous affectera pas lorsqu'on ressortira du livre...

Remus, incapable de résister à ce regard, céda donc.

- Bon d'accord, mais ne vous saoulez pas trop, ok ?

- OK !!

Ainsi, Peter, Remus et Sirius se rendirent au grand hall pour le décorer, tandis que James était parti aux cuisines afin de remonter de la boisson et de la nourriture. Il jubilait : Sirius venait de lui offrir une occasion parfaite pour concrétiser son plan....

**Flash back** :

Peter et lui s'étaient arrêtes dans un angle du couloir.

- Peter, écoutes. Est ce que tu accepterais de m'aider ?

- Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai un plan pour rapprocher Siri' et Monny sans qu'ils s'en doutent. Mais il va falloir détourner l'histoire, je pense...

- Ne t'en fais pas, il existe un autre moyen de sortir... Mais il est plus complexe

- Ça ne fais rien ! Voila ce qu'on va faire : on va organiser une fête pour célébrer notre victoire au mach de Quiddich. On va saouler Siri' pour qu'il soit moins méfiant. Comme ça, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques allusions sur la nature de ses sentiments envers Moony : comme il ne boit pas, il ne sera pas saoul, donc il devrait comprendre. Et à un moment, on va se débrouiller pour qu'ils se retrouvent seul tout les deux...

- C'est un plan brillant ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu fourbe de saouler Sirius comme ça ? Et quel genre d'allusions tu compte faire ?

- Ça n'a rien de fourbe, Sirius aime boire de toute façon, et pour les allusions... Tu verras.

- Bien... Je t'aiderais ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci, bon allons rejoindre Sirius avant qu'il ne s'énerve trop. Je vais te dire comment tu vas pouvoir m'aider en marchant...

**Fin flash back**

***

Deux heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, notamment la Duchesse que Remus avait rencontré plus tôt. Peter était un peu éméché tandis que Sirius commençait déjà à avoir du mal à tenir debout. James, lui, semblait lucide...

Remus, qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool, s'inquiétait sérieusement : il avait la nette impression que James faisait exprès de saouler Sirius. Et le sourire pervers qui étirait les lèvres de l'attrapeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Étant perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta vivement lorsque James lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Alors Moony, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Ouais...Heu tu crois pas que Sirius a assez bu comme ça ?

- Mais non ! Laisse le faire, c'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Mais...

- T'inquiètes pas !

Et il repartit en direction du buffet. Remus partit à la recherche de Peter, qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Il vit parmi la foule trois cartes en train de se disputer un verre de vin. En chemin, il bouscula une tortue géante qui lui lança un "fais attention,bon sang !" d'une voix si tonitruante qu'il en avait tremblé. Enfin, il avait repéré Peter, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Sirius. Il s'approcha d'eux et suivi leur conversation. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par James qui sétait enfin décidé à lâcher le buffet. Après avoir jeté un regard à Peter qui lui souri d'un air...étrangement complice, il lança :

- Sirius est tellement saoul, bientôt, il ne sera plus en mesure de marcher tout seul...

- Ta gueule ! J'peux très bien marché tout seul ! Et chui pas saoul en plus...

Mais celui-ci s'en fichait royalement et continua sur sa lancée...

- Votre conversation est privée ou je peux rester ?

- Contrairement à toi, nous on ne fais pas de cachoteries, James.

- Te vexes pas, Siri', et on t'as promis que tu saura tout bientôt...

- Et c'est quand, bientôt ? C'est un peu vague...

- Je pense que tu n'en à plus pour très longtemps...

Ils passèrent les quinze minutes qui suivirent à se chamailler un peu... Quand James lança une phrase inattendue :

- Dis donc, Sirius, tu m'as l'air bien...gai, ce soir.

Ledit Sirius regarda James avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait dit cela en regardant Remus d'un air qui voulait tout dire.

Il répondit à cette phrase...étrange :

- Les effets de l'alcool, sans doute...

- Ou peut être pas...

Il avait encore dit cela en regardant Remus qui trouvait que, décidément, ce que James disait n'avait aucun sens.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que sa soit d'autre, banane ? Sirius semblait énervé.

- Peut-être est-ce la présence d'une certaine personne qui t'excites autant...

A cette phrase, Remus rougit violemment, tandis que Sirius sembla exploser littéralement.

- NAN MAIS T'ES DEBILE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?!

James, surpris par cette violente réaction, ne su que répondre et mis quelques minutes avant de marmonner rapidement quelque chose du genre "je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves j'ai rien fais du tout..." mais cette réponse ne semblait pas convenir à Sirius qui vociféra :

- PAUVRE NOUILLE !! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE !!

- Mais, Sirius...

- TA GUEULE !! OU TU VAS ENCORE SORTIR DES CONNERIES PLUS GROSSE QUE TA TETE.

- Ma tête n'est pas grosse !!

- C'est ça, et Snape il porte des caleçons roses aussi ?!

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ! J'ai rien fais du tout !

- T'AS DIS DES TRUCS BIZARRES !!!

Remus, d'abord choqué par leurs dispute, analysa ensuite les phrases étranges de James._ Il a dit ces choses en me regardant_. Un pensée insensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit : _se pourrait-il que Sirius aussi ? Non, c'est impossible..._

- T'ES QU'UN CON? JAMES POTTER. ET TU M'EMMERDES !!

Sur ces paroles, Sirius sorti de la salle presque en courant, excédé.

_Nan mais a quoi il joue, James ?! Tant qu'il y est, il a qu'à balancé a __Moony__ "Tu sais, Sirius est fou amoureux de toi, et il donnerai n'importe quoi pour te rouler un patin d'enfer, te plaquer contre un mur et te prendre dans tout les sens" _. Sirius était tellement en colère qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Remus l'avait suivi lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Sirius, le cœur battant. Si il avait bien compris ce que James voulait dire, il était amoureux de lui mais n'osait rien lui dire...

Encore choqué par la violente dispute qui avait éclatée entre les deux frères de cœur, il demanda à Sirius d'une voix hésitante :

- Ça va, vieux ?

- Remus, c'est toi ?

Sirius avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade : se pourrait-il que... ?

- Oui, c'est moi...Est ce que tu vas bien, Sirius ? Tu es tout pâle...

- Ouais, ça va...

-...

Remus attendit patiemment : il savait que Sirius craquerait. James était comme un frère pour lui, il était donc évident que cette dispute l'avait ébranlé au plus haut point, même si il prétendait le contraire par fierté. Finalement, sa patience fut récompensée : Sirius commença à pleurer, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Remus, bien qu'un peu déconcerté par cette réaction inattendue, le pris dans ses bras et le réconforta tant bien que mal.

- Il n'a pas voulu te blesser, Sirius.

- Pas voulu me blesser ? Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant puis rajouta : " Il a presque failli te dire que je..."

- Que tu quoi ?

- Rien...

- Allez, Sirius, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, je serais toujours la pour toi...

Remus s'interrompit et rougit violemment en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se releva, gêné, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Sirius. Il constata que celui-ci le regardait bizarrement : une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche comme si il avait l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais il la referma finalement. Remus décida donc de l'encourager, lui-même étant trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait suggérer ses sentiments.

- Sirius... James a dit des choses très étranges...

- Je sais.

- Il a fait tout un tas de sous-entendus..

- Remus, je...

-...

Sirius pris une grande inspiration, puis il attira Remus contre lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire passer de la couleur écrevisse à la couleur tomate mûre, et lui murmura doucement au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime...

Remus cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement que Sirius le tenait fermement, sinon il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

- Moi aussi, je t'...

- Moony, Siri', enfin on vous retrouve !!

C'était James. Remus s'écarta vivement de Sirius, rougissant encore plus que c'était possible. (nda : oui, il est fort Moony, rougir encore plus que c'est possible...lol)

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, James ? Ça t'a pas suffit de...

- Excuse-moi, Sirius...Maintenant on peux tout te dire, Peter et moi.

- ... Seulement maintenant ? Et en plus, je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi j'accepterais tes excuses !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton boudeur, mais le sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le trahissait.

- Écoutes, Peter et moi on avait établis un plan qui consistait à détourner l'histoire originale en faisant cette fête. On voulait te saouler pour endormir ta méfiance parce que je devais faire des phrases avec plus ou moins de sous-entendus pour permettre à Remus de deviner tes sentiments, et on se serait ensuite débrouillé pour que vous vous retrouviez tout seul pour pouvoir discuter... Si je t'en avais parlé, Sirius, tu aurais refusé ce plan. Et puis je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'on se disputerais, toi et moi...

- Ton excuse est pitoyable, Potter...

- Excuse-moi, mais mon plan à eu l'air de fonctionner, on dirait, vu ce qu'on a interrompu...

- Tout à fait, alors, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on va reprendre ce qu'on a commencé...

Peter, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux, pris soudain la parole :

- Ça va pas être possible, ça

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la fête est finie

- Déjà ?...Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous empêcher de baiser, Remus et moi...

- Sirius !

James ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Remus semblait outragé, tandis que le pauvre Sirius ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal... Il repris soudain son sérieux, se rappelant de la gravité de la situation...

- Il y a eu un vol, Sirius. Étant donné que dans ce livre, on est des souverain, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait qu'on se réunisse au tribunal. Toi inclus, Reine.

- Ah, je vois... C'est pas possible, on peux pas être tranquille. Elle se termine quand cette histoire, qu'on puisse retrouver notre dortoir ? Parce que j'ai hâte que Remus et moi on...

- Sirius !

- D'après Peter, c'est bientôt la fin. L'affaire du vol serait le dernier chapitre.

- Cool ! Au moins, le côté positif, dans tout ça, c'est que la vieille McGo ne pourra pas nous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour tapage nocturne...

Ils restèrent encore 5 bonnes minutes à plaisanter et à rire dans le couloir quand Peter leur fit remarquer qu'il était temps d'aller au tribunal.

- Ouais, t'as raison Peter, allez on y va. Tu viens aussi avec nous Remus.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les 4 au tribunal. Remus constata que toutes les créatures étaient présentes. Il alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes tandis que James, Sirius et Peter prenaient leurs places respectives. Soudain, James (qui jouait le rôle du juge) pris la parole.

- Qu'on amène l'accusé !

Remus pensa que James jouait son rôle de Roi/juge à la perfection, comparé à Sirius qui tripotait machinalement un crayon d'un air franchement ennuyé.

Il remarqua que c'était lui la victime, puisqu'il se trouvait sur le banc des victimes.

Un valet de cœur chargé de chaines rentra. James annoncé alors le délit commis.

- La bouteille de vodka personnelle de la Reine a été volée

En entendant cela, Sirius se redressa soudainement :

- QUOI ??? MA BOUTEILLE DE VODKA ?! C'EST QUI LE SALAUD QUI L'A PRISE QUE JE L'ETRANGLE !!!

- C'est justement ce qu'on essaye de découvrir ici Sirius, mais on y arrivera pas si tu continue à tenter de nous rendre sourd...

Sirius arrêta donc de crier et se contenta de lancer des regards assassins sur toutes les créatures à portée de vision. Pendant ce temps, James interrogeait l'accusé :

- Avez- vous volé la bouteille de vodka de la Reine ?

- Je...je ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de la bouteille de sa Majesté, je le jure...Je...

- ALORS C'EST TOI QUI M'A PRIS MA BOUTEILLE !?! RENDS-LA MOI !!!

- Sirius, tais toi s'il te plait ! Quand à vous, vous allez devoir lui racheter une bouteille de vodka identique à celle que vous avez volé !

- UNE SEULE !! MAIS C'EST UNE ABBERATION !! C'ETAIT LA MEILLEURE VODKA DE TOUT LE PAYS !! J'EN EXIGE 3 !

- Très bien...Trois bouteilles de vodka identiques à celle que vous avez volé.

Et sur ce, l'affaire fut classée.

Peter semblait paniqué. Il couru presque vers ses amis en disant :

- C'est la fin de l'histoire ! C'est maintenant qu'on doit sortir.

- Bien sur, après avoir détourné complètement l'histoire, je suppose que l'on va pouvoir sortir comme si rien ne s'était passé, ironisa Remus

- Très drôle, Mumus, mais oui, c'est la vérité, répondit James.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- Sortez tous vos baguettes

- Mais je n'ai pas ma baguette, Sirius et James non plus...Il n'y a que toi qui ai la tienne, Peter.

- Tu te trompes, Remus. Ta baguette est dans la poche intérieure de ton tablier, celle de James, c'est en fait le sceptre qu'il tient à la main, quant à Sirius, il s'agit de sa couronne...

Ils se saisirent donc de leurs baguettes -ou de ce qui faisait office de baguette- et écoutèrent Peter, attentifs.

- Des que l'histoire sera revenue au début, juste au moment ou on va "arriver", il faudra que l'on dise tous "finite incantatem" puis "exeat", d'accord ?

- OK

Ils attendirent donc. Quand Peter donna le signal, ils récitèrent la formule.

Il y eu de nouveau un éclair aveuglant puis plus rien...

***

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent avec bonheur qu'ils étaient de retour dans leurs dortoir. Une voix pâteuse s'éleva alors.

- Ils veulent nous rendre aveugle ou quoi ??

Ils furent pris encore une fois d'une crise de fou rire, en constatant que James, qui avait raté son atterrissage, marchait à l'aveuglette et essayait en vain de retrouver le lit de Sirius ou ils avaient atterri.

Sirius, lui était au anges, il ne cessait de répéter "enfin !! Mes vêtements chéris !!" en embrassant sa chemise, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de fou rire...

Mais nos amis les maraudeurs, voyant qu'il était déjà 3h30 du matin, décidèrent d'aller se coucher et de prendre un repos bien mérité...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, bientôt la fin...

J'ai mis un temps fou a écrire ce chapitre... Il était vraiment compliqué ! C'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal jusqu'à présent. C'est surtout à cause de la dispute : j'ai réécrit ce passage des dizaines de fois avant d'en être pleinement satisfaite. Idem pour les phrases subtiles de James (il faut dire qu'un James subtil, c'est presque un exploit... :P)

Finalement, j'ai décidé que le lemon serait au dernier chapitre, donc ça sera dans la suite (enfin, dans la fin...). On garde le meilleur pour la fin^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Chu

(1) En fait, ils ne respectent pas du tout l'histoire^^ Mais Peter est obligé de dire ça...


	5. Fin

Non vous ne revez pas, c'est bien la fin ! Excusez-moi d'avoir un peu trainé pour la publier mais elle est bien la maintenant, alors vous pouvez me pardonner, nan ?? Nan ? Bon, tant pis...

C'est donc le dernier chapitre... Avec le lemon !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

-------------------------------------------------

Ce fut la douce caresse des premiers rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Remus ce matin-la. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec bonheur son dortoir. Il allait penser que tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit avec ses amis n'était qu'un immense rêve quand il senti...quelque chose bouger sur son ventre.

Il se redressa un peu, et vit son lit, près de la porte, vide. Sans lui dedans... Il paniqua en se demandant ou il était, et il constata ensuite, qu'en effet, il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Sirius, et que, ledit Sirius, justement, se servait de son ventre comme d'un oreiller... Il entendit une petite voix ensommeillée lui demander de l'autre bout du dortoir :

- Bien dormi les amoureux ?

C'était James.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, Moony, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Sirius et toi vous sortez ensemble...

Remus se rappela qu'en effet, Sirius lui avait demandé d'être son petit ami cette nuit même, juste avant qu'ils s'endorment

- Si, je me souvient...

- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, c'est pas possible... Bah, Remus ! Pourquoi tu t'es dédoublé ?

C'était Sirius. Il venait de se réveiller, et, vu sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en grande forme...

- Tu devrais penser à réduire ta consommation d'alcool, Sirius !

- Tais-toi Moony ! Embrasse-moi plutôt, comme ça la migraine partira...

Remus rit de bon cœur. Sirius se comportait vraiment comme un petit enfant qui venait de tomber et qui réclamait un "bisou magique". Il l'embrassa quand même rapidement avant de se lever, de se diriger vers la salle de bain avant d'en sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

- Potion anti gueule-de-bois, Sirius. Et guéris vite, parce qu'on est lundi et qu'on a cours dans une vingtaine de minutes...

A l'annonce du début des cours dans 20 minutes, ce fut la panique totale : Sirius se précipita d'un bond dans la salle de bain après avoir bu sa potion en répétant qu'il "ne serait jamais beau à temps si il restait là à dormir", James sauta littéralement sur Peter afin de tenter de le réveiller, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Mais, à la vue d'un James assis sur lui à califourchon, avec pour seuls vêtements un caleçon gris, Peter bondit hors de son lit et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol : son lit était au dessus de celui de Remus, donc, il avait sauté dans le vide. (nda : c'est qu'il n'a pas les idées très saines, le petit Peter... :P)

Ledit Remus assistait d'ailleurs à la pagaille que son annonce avait provoqué d'un air ahuri ; si il résumait, il leurs restait à peine 20 minutes pour :

1) Ranimer Peter

2) Déloger Sirius de la salle de bain (dans laquelle il passerait tout son temps libre si il le pouvait)

3) Se doucher eux-mêmes

4) Manger

En clair, c'était mission impossible, surtout qu'ils avaient cours de potion avec les serpentard...

Ayant repris ses esprits, Remus décida que, dans l'immédiat, il valait mieux ranimer Peter, qui s'était assommé lors de sa chute. Ils sortiraient Sirius de sa contemplation dans le miroir après..

Il s'approcha donc de James, qui ventilait tant bien que mal Peter avec son drap, et entrepris de lui tapoter les joues. Au bout de quelques minutes, Peter revint enfin à lui.

Ils délogèrent donc Sirius de la salle de bain, non sans s'être, comme toujours, attiré quelques regards noirs et autres joyeusetés du style "allez vous faire voir, je suis rentré dans la salle de bain en premier donc j'y reste"... Ils se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner en 5 minutes, c'est à dire le temps qui leurs restait, et ils arrivèrent par on ne sait quel miracle à l'heure pour leur cour de potion .

Bien entendu, Snape ne rata pas une occasion pour leurs faire des remarques insultantes, remarques auxquelles Sirius et James répondaient, bien entendu, ce qui désespéra Remus : ils ne pouvaient donc pas arrêter de rajouter du sel sur la plaie ? Peut-être que Snape les laisseraient tranquille si ils arrêtaient de l'insulter encore plus !

Le cours passa aussi rapidement qu'il est possible pour un cours de potion en commun avec les serpentard de passer, c'est à dire très, très lentement. Ils se séparèrent ensuite car James et Sirius avaient histoire de la magie suivie de 2h de métamorphose tandis que Peter et Remus avaient Runes anciennes et 2h de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent donc que pour le déjeuner. Comme ils avaient leurs après-midi de libre (et pour cause : les examens étaient passés, donc les professeurs leurs avaient accordés tous leurs après-midi aux élèves), ils décidèrent d'aller profiter de la chaleur de cette fin de mois de juin dehors au bord du lac.

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent sous leur arbre préféré. Ils appréciaient l'ombre qu'il leurs procurait : en effet, il faisait très chaud, et un peu de fraicheur leur faisait le plus grand bien !

Ils commencèrent à parler Quiddich, mais au bout de quelques minutes, la conversation dévia sur un sujet...plus intéressant, disons : les blagues qu'ils prépareraient au serpentard. Comme toujours, ce fut James qui eut une idée en premier.

- On a qu'à remplacer leurs matelas par de la paille infestée de puces !

- James, rappelles-toi la fois toi et Sirius, vous avez tenté de vous introduire dans leurs dortoirs, vous nous avez fait perdre 200 points en une seule heure ! Vous auriez même pu être viré si je n'étais pas préfet...

- Oh, Moony ! T'es pas drôle ! En plus, cette fois-ci, on fera attention...

- Eh ! Qui as dit que je n'avais pas une idée, moi aussi ?!

- Bah dis-la, Pad'

- Je propose de coller des écussons au couleurs de gryffondor sur tous leurs vêtements et sous vêtements !

- Beurk ! J'ai pas envie d'attraper une maladie de la peau à cause de leurs sous-vêtements infestés...

- Ouais, t'as pas tord... mais alors on fait quoi ?

Ils continuèrent cette discussion un bon quart d'heure et en profitèrent pour sortir des idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Leur prétexte : c'était la fin de l'année, il fallait donc qu'ils disent au revoir et bonnes vacances aux serpentard dans les règles, c'est à dire avec une bonne dizaine de blague toutes réaliser dans l'art et à la manière des gryffondors !

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur les blagues qu'ils feraient, ainsi que sur leur nombre. James avait même fait une liste ! Remus se pencha et pu lire :

_**Blagues à faire aux serpentard :**_

_1) Mettre des bombabouse dans leurs salle de bain_

_2) Inscrire en grosses lettres sur toutes leurs robes de sorcier : "j'aime manger mes crottes de nez"_

_3) Recolorer leurs salle commune en rouge et or _

_4) Mettre des spaghettis dans toutes leurs chaussettes_

_5) Trafiquer leurs gel douche pour qu'ils aient des taches rouges sur la peau ! _

_**Blagues à faire uniquement à Snivellus :**_

_1) Suspendre un chaudron plein de shampooing au dessus de la porte de sa chambre de préfet et lui vider le contenu dudit chaudron sur la tête_

_2) Inscrire en grosse sur son postérieur "Ici, ce n'est pas aussi graisseux que sur ma tête"_

_3) Lui teindre les cheveux en blond, puis en orange fluo, et enfin en multicolore_

_4) Transformer tout ses pantalons en jupes_

_5) Lui faire pousser des seins énormes (pour qu'il puisse mettre ses jupes sans complexe !)_

_6) Le clouer au mur de sa salle commune sur une pancarte ou il sera écrit : "Roi de la graisse pas fraiche !"_

_7) Enfin, si, par malheur, il lui prenait l'idée de se venger, jeter sa baguette magique dans un chaudron de bave de limace, au cas ou..._

Remus remarqua qu'il y avait plus de blagues à faire à Snape qu'aux autres serpentard. Lorsqu'il demanda la raison, ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit.

- C'est parce qu'on est des maraudeurs, et les maraudeurs, c'est fait pour embêter surtout Snivellus !

Remus allait lui dire que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, mais après tout...c'était la fin de l'année, ils pouvaient bien se défouler un peu. _Je veillerais tout de même à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de mal à ce pauvre Snape_, se dit-il.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, que Sirius troubla d'un cri paniqué qui inquiéta ses amis.

- J'ai oublié mon peigne !!

Les 3 maraudeurs se regardèrent d'un air étonné, puis furent pris d'une crise de fou rire mémorable devant la mine dépitée de Sirius.

Mais un Sirius qui oublie son peigne est un Sirius pas content, alors un Sirius donc les amis se moquent, même gentillement, lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur est un Sirius pas content du tout !

Ce fut donc un Sirius très remonté qui se jeta sur Remus, son désormais petit-ami, avec pour seul objectif de le faire plier sous la violence de ses chatouilles. et Remus était très,très chatouilleux...

- Ah...Arrê...tes...Sirius...

- Oui, mon chou ?

Il continua à le chatouillee de plus belle.

- ...Peut plus...respirer

Sirius cessa donc de torturer Remus, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Il y parvint au bout de quinze minutes, mais sa respiration fut de nouveau coupée. Non pas par une nouvelle attaque de chatouilles lancée par Sirius, mais par Sirius lui-même : il s'était assis à califourchon sur lui, et il était situé un peu trop près d'une certaine partie de son anatomie...ou pas assez, ça dépend du point de vue.

Sirius se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser fougueux. Il sentait que Remus était dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

Il défit la cravate du loup-garou (et constata par la même occasion que la sienne était déjà défaite) puis glissa une main sous sa chemise et entrepris de la déboutonner tout doucement avec l'autre : d'abord un, puis deux, puis trois, puis...

- Eh oh ! On est encore là, nous, un peu de tenue, tout de même !

Remus et Sirius se redressèrent vivement, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...

- T'en as pas marre de nous interrompre chaque fois qu'on commence un truc fun, Potter ?

Mauvais timing pour ledit Potter. Quand Sirius commençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'était mauvais signe. Et Sirius en colère+ Sirius frustré + Sirius en manque de peigne = mauvaise équation très très dangereuse. James se chargea donc de rappeler un petit détail à l'animagus chien, qui visiblement, était de mauvais poil, mais alors vraiment, de très très mauvais poil...

- Ton truc fun, tu pourras le faire plus tard, dans la chambre de préfet de Remus, la ou personne ne pourra vous voir, ni vous entendre...C'est à dire pas comme ici en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard !

Instantanément, Remus rougit. La pensée que quelqu'un aie pu les voir lui faisait toujours le même effet... C'est qu'il était pudique, tout de même ! Qu'allait dire Dumbledore si il apprenait que le préfet des Gryffondor était un vrai débauché et qu'il s'était donné en spectacle dans le parc de Poudlard et à la vue de tous ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer...

- James à raison, Sirius. Nous reprendrons notre activité...plus tard, ailleurs...

Sirius grommela quelque chose puis répliqua d'un air boudeur qu'il allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes, et que le premier qui irait le déranger aurait l'honneur de lui servir de défouloir. Ils décidèrent donc de ne pas avoir l'idée d'aller frapper à la porte des toilettes des gryffondors pendant une vingtaine de minutes : ils n'étaient tout de même pas suicidaire ! Néanmoins, ils conseillèrent à Sirius de ne pas s'y enfermer tout l'après-midi et de vite revenir parmi eux.

Les trois amis qui restaient décidèrent, pour passer le temps, de piquer une tête ou deux dans le lac. Après tout, il faisait tout de même très chaud... Ils furent bien vite rejoint par Sirius, qui s'était calmé et se baignèrent jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Les quatre compères se rendirent ensuite dans leurs salle commune ou Remus et Peter commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs, au grand dam de Sirius et James, qui avaient envie, pour l'un, de satisfaire ses pulsions, et pour l'autre, de s'amuser un peu. Mais, comme ni Remus, ni Peter n'avaient l'intention de laisser tomber leur (long) travail, les deux autres décidèrent de faire quelques parties de bataille explosive pour passer le temps.

Quand (enfin) Remus et Peter daignèrent lever le nez de leurs bouquins, il était déjà 22h, et James et Sirius avaient entamé leurs 38ème partie de bataille explosive. Peter était épuisé, il monta donc se coucher en premier. James resta un peu avec Sirius et Remus, puis monta aussi se coucher, sentant qu'il était de trop...

- Enfin on est seuls ! Tu peux pas savoir...Comme j'ai attendu ce moment, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de frustration...

Remus rit à cette déclaration : il se souvint qu'un jour, Sirius lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir assez de sexe : il se sentait très vite frustré...

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu calmes tes hormones en folie, Sirius...

- C'est toi qui les rend folles, mes hormones...

Sirius avait dit ça avec tant de sensualité que Remus frémit d'anticipation...

A pas de loup (si vous lui pardonnez l'expression), Sirius s'approcha de Remus et l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord, puis passionnément. Il descendit embrasser le coup du loup-garou, tandis que ses mais se glissaient sous sa chemise... Sirius repris bien vite possession des lèvres de Remus, qui parvint quand même à dire entre deux baisers.

- Faut...qu'on aille...ailleurs...

Ils se décollèrent finalement, et ce fut un Sirius chaud comme la braise que Remus amena en hâte dans sa chambre de préfet, qu'il pris soin d'insonoriser dès qu'il eut refermé la porte...

Aussitôt, Sirius se jeta littéralement sur lui, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le lit. Il atterrit au dessus d'un Remus fou de désir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la cravate de Remus fut défaite, sauf que cette fois, personne ne viendrais les interrompre en si bon chemin...(1)

Ladite cravate fit donc un vol plané et atterrit au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce, bien vite rejointe par sa chemise que Sirius s'était empressé de déboutonner.

Remus, en proie à la même fièvre que celle qui animait Sirius, se dépêcha de faire de même à la chemise du jeune animagus, lui arrachant un gémissement par la même occasion.

Sirius embrassa de nouveau Remus et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche en léchant avidement la lèvre inférieure du jeune lycan, accès qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Toute la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps passa dans cet échange langoureux, ainsi que toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulé ses derniers temps (surtout Sirius...). Ils décolèrent néanmoins leurs bouches afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres de Sirius sucer sa peau afin d'apposer une marque bien visible au creux de son cou, bien vite remplacé par un gémissement quand il lui mordilla goulument le lobe de l'oreille droite. Il ne put, en revanche, pas s'empêcher agripper les épaules de Sirius quand celui-ci le lécha derrière cette même oreille

_J'ai trouvé un point sensible_, pensa Sirius.

Sirius cessa cependant de maltraiter cette pauvre oreille et descendit un peu plus bas pour s'attaquer aux tétons du jeune lycan, qu'il prit un malin plaisir à lécher, sucer, mordiller, arrachant des râles de désir de plus en plus rauques à Remus qui commençait vraiment à se sentir très à l'étroit un peu plus bas...

- Sirius...

Ledit Sirius était maintenant occupé avec le nombril du loup, lui offrant le même traitement que pour ses tétons qui étaient rose et durs. Comprenant que son amant commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, il s'empressa de lui ôter son jean puis son caleçon, libérant ainsi son érection douloureuse.

Il regarda Remus d'un air mutin tout en soufflant sur l'extrémité du membre gorgé de sang. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'engloutis d'un coup, et commença à le sucer avidement, arrachant de purs cris de jouissance au préfet qui se dit que, décidément, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir laisser sa bite la ou elle était, parce que Sirius était vraiment un expert...

- Sirius...oh Sirius... C'est trop...t'es trop...

Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, ce qui amusa Sirius, qui accéléra le mouvement, tout en commençant à masser les testicules de Remus, dont les neurones semblait s'être fait la malle pour une destination inconnue...

Remus voulait dire à quel point il aimait ça, mais les seules sons qu'il parvenait à émettre étaient des grognements et des propos sans queue(2) ni tête... Ce qui semblait parfaitement convenir à Sirius.

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, mais Sirius lâcha trop vite le membre de Remus et se pris ainsi le sperme chaud et gluant de son amant en pleine figure !

Remus, confus, lécha la substance qui parsemait le visage de son ami, puis l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était désolé. Sirius répondit à son baiser pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas...

Sirius se sentait horriblement à l'étroit, et pour cause : une douloureuse érection était à l'origine de cette tension. Or, si Remus était nu comme un ver, lui, il lui restait encore des vêtements, qui, dans sa situation, étaient plutôt...encombrants.

Mais, pour son plus grand bonheur, ces bouts de tissus gênants ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le reste des habits dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius était maintenant tout aussi nu que son amour, qui était d'ailleurs agenouillé devant lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il était assis au bord du lit, à la même place que Remus, quelques instants auparavant.

Il se serait bien demandé comment leurs positions avaient été inversées, mais il fut momentanément dans l'incapacité d'émettre des pensées cohérentes : Remus avait commencé à lui faire une fellation incroyable et ses neurones à lui aussi étaient partis, sans doute pour rejoindre ceux de son amant. Les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler correctement furent "oh putain" et "t'arrêtes pas".

Il sentait le plaisir que lui procurait le traitement affluer dans ses veines. Il lui sembla soudain que toutes ses sensations étaient multipliées par mille quand il senti la main du jeune lycan caresser ses testicules.

Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir mêle de surprise quand Remus suça les deux boules, avant de revenir à son sexe qui était dur comme la pierre.

Sirius ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un cri dans la bouche de Remus qui avala la semence sans broncher, avant de lui lancer un regard lubrique.

- Encore, Sirius...

Remus avait la voix rauque d'un désir qui était vite remonté en flèche. Sirius avait l'esprit encore embrumé à cause de l'incroyable fellation qu'il venait de recevoir... Aussi mit-il un certain temps avant de réaliser que son amant lui avait parlé.

- Quoi ?

- J'en veux encore, Sirius. Je veux te sentir en moi... La... maintenant... Tout de suite !

Il avait ponctué chacune de ses exigences de gémissements plus qu'explicite, faisant renaitre en Sirius un désir qui venait d'être assouvi il y a quelques minutes, mais la manière dont Remus avait dicté sa dernière volonté était si érotique qu'elle eut vite fait de le faire bander à nouveau.

- Alors là, avec plaisir...

Il attira Remus sur lui avant d'inverser leurs postions : il était donc maintenant agenouillé entre les jambes grandes écartées de Remus qui, lui, était allongé et qui gigotait d'impatience, grognant des ordres incompréhensibles.

Sirius s'empara des lèvres du loup-garou en un baiser fiévreux.

- Patience, mon loupiot, ça arrive... Parvint-il à lui chuchoter à l'oreille entre deux baisers.

De sa main droite, il empoigna fermement le sexe de Remus et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus afin de le détendre, tandis qu'il faisait rentrer un doigt de son autre main dans l'intimité du jeune loup. Celui-ci, d'abord crispé, se détendit bien vite grâce aux caresses de Sirius.

Bientôt, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, suivi d'un troisième.

Quand Sirius estima que Remus était bien préparé, il retira ses doigts et cessa de le masturber, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. puis, sans crier gare, il se saisit des jambes de Remus et les souleva légèrement, permettant ainsi à son sexe de pouvoir entrer dans intimité du jeune lycan sans lui faire mal...

Et puis il entra. Doucement. Tendrement.

Il ne bougea pas au début, laissant ainsi le temps à Remus de s'habituer à sa présence. Il était chaud et étroit, et Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre violemment, ou pour jouir sur le coup, ça dépend...

Ce fut Remus qui le tira de sa réflexion en remuant les hanches tout en gémissant d'un air désespéré.

- Sirius...Sirius

- Tu le veux ? Vraiment ?

- Mais ouiiiiii !! Allez ! Bouges !

Un éclair de perversité traversa les prunelles noires de Sirius qui dit à Remus d'un ton lubrique :

- Je vais te prendre... Passionnément...Profondément... Tu ne penseras plus à rien à par à mon nom... Tu vas hurler, Remus

- Mhhhh....ouiiii

Sirius commença donc à se mouvoir en lui. Doucement d'abord, pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais il accéléra bien vite le mouvement, à la demande d'un Remus vraiment excité, et l'acte d'amour se fit plus bestial.

Il se saisi de nouveau du sexe de Remus, qu'il recommença à masturber, arrachant un hurlement à celui-ci.

- Sirius...Oh...Sirius !

- Hmmmm...

- Ta queue(3)...Putin, c'est trop... Elle est énorme

Remus sentit ladite queue vibrer en lui à cette simple déclaration, tandis que Sirius continuait à aller et venir en lui.

- C'est juste parce que c'est toi... C'est toi qui m'excites, Remus...

- Hmmm...Oui !

- Tu es si chaud, si étroit...Merlin !

Sirius avait tenté de s'empêcher de hurler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure : il venait de toucher la prostate de Remus, qui criait à présent comme un débauché le nom de son amant.

- Merlin ! Sirius... Ta...Ta main ! Sirius !

- Remus !

Sirius sentait le plaisir affluer dans ses veines tandis qu'il acclélerait encore la cadence, imprimant le même mouvement sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de Remus. A ce rythme la, il ne tarderait pas à venir... Tout comme Remus, qui était au bord de la déchéance...

- Encore, Sirius...Encore...

- Remus...

- Oui !! Baises-moi, Sirius !

- Hmmm...Oui !

- Sirius !!!

Tout à coup, ils le sentirent. L'orgasme, puissant, violent. Il était là, secouant leurs corps de spasmes de plaisir

- Oh, Sirius...

- Merlin, Remus...Je vais...

Tout à coup, ce fut trop. La main sur son sexe, le membre gorgé de désir en lui... Remus jouit dans la main de Sirius dans un hurlement de plaisir tandis que Sirius se déversait en lui.

Sirius se retira et s'affala sur le lit, pantelant. Remus fit de même et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- Je t'aime, Remus

- Je t'aime aussi.

Remus pouvait sentir le sperme de Sirius couler le long de ses jambes. Sperme que Sirius se hâta de lécher...Mais à cette action...

C'était inévitable. Le désir remonta de nouveau, les forçant à recommencer, et ce, plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ce qui, visiblement, n'était pas pour leur déplaire...

Le lendemain, James et Peter ne cherchèrent pas à savoir pourquoi les deux amants étaient épuisés, ni pourquoi, bizarrement, ils disparurent tout l'après-midi...

***

- Sirius

- Mhh ?

- Je crois qu'Alice au pays des merveilles est vraiment mon conte préféré...

- Tu sais quoi ? A moi aussi... sauf quand je suis la Reine de cœur !

Ils s'esclaffèrent un moment en repensant aux vêtements horribles de ladite Reine de Cœur.

- Au fait, je pensait à un truc : on l'a pas encore fait dans la salle de bain...

Le regard lubrique qu'il lança à Sirius en disait long sur ses pensées...

- Eh bien, allons-y...

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------

Voila, c'est fini !

J'espère que ce petit remake vous aura plu, et que vous vous serez bien marré (sauf dans un chapitre, je crois le 3, qui n'est pas très drôle, je vais améliorer ça, d'ailleurs...)

C'est mon premier lemon, du moins, le premier que je publie su ... Et je dois avouer que je le trouve tout de même assez chaud ! Je trouve que Remus à l'air d'un vrai débauché à en redemander comme ça, pas vous ? Et Sirius qui s'exécute sans broncher... Deux vrai débauchés ! :P

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ? très bien ? moyen ? nul ? à vomir ? Je peux continuer ou je laisser tomber ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé : les critiques, c'est bon pour s'améliorer...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que je vous retrouverais bientôt sur d'autres de mes fics !

Chu

(1) Pourtant, à un moment, j'y ai pensé... Je sais je suis méchant ! Mais vous voyez ? Je ne l'ai pas fait...

(2) Non, j ne pensait pas à _ce_ sens là... Oui oui, vraiment !

(3) La par contre, je pensait bien à ce sens ! :P


End file.
